The present invention relates to charging systems and related methods thereof, and particularly relates to control charging current to a battery, wherein the charging current is generated by an external device.
A portable electronic device typically contains a battery and battery charging circuits. Various types of chargers may be employed to charge the embedded battery via the battery charging circuits. For example, the charger supporting the USB (Universal Serial Bus) specification may generate and provide current between 300 mA and 1800 mA with a voltage of 5V+−5% to charge the portable electronic device via a USB type A connector thereof. Conventional battery charging circuits limit the provided current to a fixed level, regardless of actual current that the charger provided, and types of chargers.
Therefore, charging systems and related methods thereof are required to dynamically adjust charging current contingent upon actual current that the charger provided, and types of chargers.